


I Write This Song For You: The Lennon-McCartneys

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The lives of John and Paul Lennon-McCartney after their marriage.(I can't come up with a nice title lmao)
Relationships: John Lennon & Julian Lennon, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Sean Lennon, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Julian Lennon & Paul McCartney, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of my fic 'I Write This Song For You'
> 
> It's short since it's only the prologue, but I hope to make longer chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave a kudo and comments :D

The Lennon-McCartney were a singular family.

Paul McCartney was now 38 years old.

His husband, John, was now almost 40, only a week before his birthday.

They really loved each other, just like it was their first day.

"Lovey, wake up" 

John groaned, burying his face into the large plush pillow.  
Paul smiled, climbing on top of him. 

"Johnny" he called in a whine, "Wake up! It's 10 already!"

He started wiggling his fingers over his side, making him start giggle.

"Piss off, Paul" groaned the other, but he was smiling, rolling on his back, making Paul fall off of him with a laugh.

John grinned up at him, looking incredibly astonishing into the warm morning light that was painting his hair red.

Paul leaned down, kissing tenderly his lips and snickered when he felt the older's hand sneak up towards his waist.

"No, you randy git. We're not 30 anymore" he giggled, kissing him again.

John was about to make a clever remark, when they heard a loud thump coming from somewhere away, followed by a loud swear.

"What a wonderful way to start the day" deadpanned the older man, sitting up and pushing his glasses over his nose.

They walked together towards the kitchen, finding Sean and Jules kneeled on the floor.

"You git! I told you to not do that!"  
"It's not my fault, arsehole! You've got weak arms"

John cleared his throat, ending the brothers bickering.

"Morning Sean. Morning, son who doesn't live here anymore" said John, shuffling around them to grab a mug.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Good morning, Sean. Good morning, Jules"

"Morning" said the two of them, grinning up as John grumbled loudly while throwing himself onto a chair.

"Jules, what are you doing here?" asked John, sitting with his feet on his chair.

Paul always thought that John looked like a cat when he was sitting, always curling into himself whenever he could.

"Well, you gave me the keys and told me I can come home whenever I want" said Jules with a shrug.

He was looking like John more and more as time passed.

His face had gotten more defined, his eyes were a warm brown and slightly almond shaped and slightly squinty like John's.

Even his sense of humour was starting to sound like his father's, which Paul didn't know if it was actually a blessing.

"True. Have something happened, though?" he inquired, but the boy shook his head, "Nah, da, everything's fine" shrugged the 20-year-old.

Paul could almost see the Lennons the time he had met them.

John, a single father, just 30-year-old and completely in love with his boys.

Jules,who was only 10 at the time they met and Sean, who was only 5.

He couldn't still believe it that he was there with them.

"When you present your girlfriend to us, Jules? Wait, do you even have a girlfriend?" asked Sean, looking mischievously at his older brother.

Jules scoffed, "Mind your own business, bugger. I don't have a girlfriend and I don't want one actually"

"At your age" started John, "I was already father of you, git" he said, pointing at his older son.

Jules and Sean looked at each other with a roll of eyes, "Don't give us the old man speech, dad"

John stook out his tongue, making them all giggle.

Paul gently wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek gently, "Alright, alright, you're a sappy old man"

The two younger boys laughed as John grumbled about not being a sap, resulting in the man glaring at them, but he soon started laughing along his husband and sons.

"Are you coming up to Liverpool with us then, Jules?" asked Paul, posing down onto the table some toasts buttered and full of jam.

"Mhmh" said the 20 years old while biting in his toast, "Sure, if the two old men want me, that's it" he added in a posh accent.

"Of course, sir" agreed John with a matching accent.

"Dad, as soon as I'm of age, I'm not coming up with you two" said Sean from his seat, stuffing his face with his chocolate brioches.

Paul raised a brow at him, "Why's that, young man?"

Sean sighed, "It's extremely embarrassing to go around with you old men, really. Especially since dad can't keep his hands off of you, Paul"

At that, both men blushed, while Jules bursted out in a full fit of laughter.

"Oh God, that's so true!" 

"Do you remember the time we walked in on them?" laughed the younger boy.

Both of them couldn't not remember the scene of walking in during the night and seeing John's perch ass and hearing them moan.

That was the time John and Paul had to sat Jules down and gave him the famous talk about the birds and the bees.

Probably shocking the kid and disappointing Cynthia, who was pretty upset with her ex husband.

Obviously Jules had explained everything to Sean too.

Let's say, it hadn't been pretty.

But now, with both boys old enough, it was pretty funny to talk about that mishap.

John shook his head, before passing a hand through his auburn locks, "Well, let's get ready, lads"

"Yeah, Liddypool is waiting for us" added Paul with a smile.

Quickly, the two boys scrambled out of their places, racing towards the bedroom they once shared.

Laughing at their antics, kissing each other tenderly before walking to their shared bedroom to pack their bags.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> Comments are deeply appreciated

They arrived in Liverpool late that evening, just before dinner.

The car ride had been long, and Paul honestly hoped that John wasn't going to tell him to go to a pub.

He only wanted to crawl under the covers and fall asleep.

They were almost there, already going up Menlove Avenue, in search of the 251.  
Paul looked at the boys in the backseat; Jules was listening to music on his own with his phone, while Sean was quietly mumbling under his breath the lyrics of Peggy Sue.

He turned around, looking at his husband, who was driving, and belting out the lyrics of the song of the great Buddy Holly.

John briefly turned around and grinned, before starting making the 'feminine' part of the song.

Paul thought how handsome his husband was.

Even if he had gotten older, thinner and his beautiful auburn hair was now streaked silver in some points, he was still the most beautiful man Paul had ever seen.

"We're here!" announced the man and Paul looked out of the window, seeing the familiar cream coloured house his husband had grown up in.

They quickly got out of the car, stretching their limbs and taking the suitcases out of the trunk.

"Boys! You're finally here" 

The four smiled as they saw Mimi quickly going down the stairs smiling.

The imposing Aunt Mimi, with her fierce expression and her sharp tongue.

She hugged each one, before they all walked in the house.

John heavily threw himself on the sofa, smirking as the woman hit his head with a scowl.

"Let's go, I've already prepared everything" she said with a smile, gesturing them to go to the dining room.

The house was very familiar, even to Paul who had been there only a couple of times before.

They all took their places quietly, starting eating in silence.

Jules and Sean helped washing the dishes, while John and Paul curled up on the sofa.

"Someone wants to see some baby pictures of John?" grinned Mimi, joining the others in the sitting room.

John quickly whined, but the others nodded, wanting to see pictures of John as a little kid.

Mimi grinned, walking to the book shelf and taking out a rather large, leather bound photo book.

Jules and Paul quickly shuffled a bit on the seat so Mimi could sit between them with the book on her lap.

"Mimi, please!" he whined, burying his face into the pillows of the sofa.

"You were an adorable little boy" cooed Paul, rubbing his back and making John swat his hand away with a frown, which quickly into a smile.

"Aw, am I not adorable anymore?" he said, giving his husband puppy eyes. Paul started giggling, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"Ew, not in front of us" said Jules, covering his brother's eyes and pulling him against his chest.

"It's just a kiss! It's not like we're having sex in front of you two or anything, aren't we, Paulie love?"

"Of course. Don't want to spoil the kiddos innocence, can we?"

The two broke down into a giggling fit, making the others roll their eyes at the banter.

"Okay, it's time to go to bed. At least for me" said Mimi, getting up from the sofa.

She smiled, kissing each boy on the forehead, even Paul, who was by now part of the family, and walked upstairs.

"It's time to bed for us old men too, isn't it?" asked Paul, circling John's shoulders with his arm and John nodded with a smile, "Yes, I'm knackered. You two" he said, pointing to both sons, "Can watch some TV or go to bed. Don't go out, though" he scowled at Jules with a glare.

The boy laughed, "Alright, dad. Go to sleep, old man"

The two started walking upstairs, listening to Jules and Sean's laughter coming from downstairs.

They entered in the guest room, shuffling around the room to put on pyjamas, before kissing tenderly.

Paul told he was going to brush his teeth, while John sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing his acoustic.

He couldn't go one whole week without playing guitar and up in Mimi's house, the only instruments were an old white piano and an accordion, which belonged to Uncle George.

John started plucking at random chords, until he settled down onto a steady melody.

He was so engrossed into playing, he didn't notice Paul coming back into the room.

"Have you written a new song, love?"

He jumped up at the voice, the guitar making a twanging sound as he stopped playing suddenly.

"I do" nodded John.

Paul smiled a little, sitting next to the older man and tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, "Can you play it? I wish to hear it"

John nodded, biting his lip a little, "Sure. It's still unfinished though" 

He sat a bit straighter, grabbing the guitar tightly and starting strumming a melody, the melody sounding gravely and sad.

As soon as you're born they make you feel small  
By giving you no time instead of it all

His voice was velvety, yet low.

Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be

They hurt you at home -his voice itched a little and Paul's eyes fell onto the small scar on John's forearm- and they hit you at school  
They hate you if you're clever and they despise a fool  
Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be

When they've tortured and scared you for twenty-odd years  
Then they expect you to pick a career  
When you can't really function you're so full of fear

A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be

His strumming got louder, the pain unleashing from his tone and frantic strumming.

He was pressing down the frets so much his fingers were starting to go white and Paul was afraid they were going to bleed.

Suddenly, John stopped playing, the notes softening till silence.

Paul slowly started clapping, smiling at his husband with love filled eyes.

"This was beautiful, John- wait, love, what's wrong?" 

John had straightened, hands still clenched around the neck of his guitar.

Paul gently took the guitar out of his hand, holding the hand in his tenderly, rubbing his thumb on the back.

John looked up, Paul's heart breaking as he did so.

His eyes were wide behind his spectacles and red rimmed.

"Hey, hey, hey, love, don't cry" Paul opened his arms and John shuffled into them, now openly sobbing.

He kept on sobbing slightly, Paul shushing him gently and rubbing his back.

They fell asleep like that, Paul laying on the bed with John on top of him, tear tracks still visible on his pale cheeks.


	3. Author Note!

I might discontinue this. I'm not sure when I can update because inspiration has literally left me.

Thanks for sticking around even if updates are rare.


	4. Author Note!

I might discontinue this. I'm not sure when I can update because inspiration has literally left me.

Thanks for sticking around anyway, even if the updates are very slow.


End file.
